


Operation Stung By A Serpent (or Newt Gets Knocked Up)

by cheshirecat101



Series: Fantastic Bond-Mates and Where to Find Them [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adult Credence Barebone, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Three Way Bond, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: Newt has a thing for double penetration, Credence likes to hold hands during sex, and Graves just wants to get somebody pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I had a conversation about more ideas for this universe with sunshineandtigers on tumblr and she is a persuasive devil and we couldn't NOT talk about them having babies eventually. And then I wrote babymaking smut. Whoops. 
> 
> I'm still taking prompts on my [tumblr](http://disassociatedtinman.tumblr.com/)!

"Are we all sure about this?" Graves asked, voice calm, clear, always the reasonable one. But it wasn't hesitation in his voice; it was anticipation, and a request. For total honesty in this, for his mates to let him know if something was wrong, off, if they had any doubts or reservations. 

"Credence?" he asked, looking at the youngest of their trio, and Credence nodded, more firmly than he ever would have been able to a year ago, and Graves turned to Newt. 

"Newt, this is your decision, in the end. We won't make you," he said, voice just a touch soft, and Newt smiled gently, reaching up to touch fingertips to Graves's cheek, his other hand already held by Credence. 

"I'm very sure, Percy," he said, and Graves smiled, despite the nickname. "It was torture to even wait this long. Two years is a long time, for us, at least. For any bond. And I want this just as much as you both do." He smiled again, flushed, sweating slightly, heat already coming on, though he was usually first, the harbinger for Credence's doom like heat. "Now please hurry up." 

Graves chuckled, and Credence smiled at them both, eyes shy, but touch firm, sure as he began to run his fingers through Newt's hair. Newt leaned into the touch, smiling up at him, hand squeezing the hand he held, and Graves sank down between Newt's waiting, open legs, a small amount of lubrication already leaking from his entrance, the beginnings of his usual flood. Credence was flushed as well, clearly hot despite being nude, and Graves could feel himself going into rut, the Omega pheromones in the air triggering the Alpha in him. The need to mate.

And for once, that was exactly what they were going to do. No protection, no tricks, no layers between them. They'd decided it was time for a baby, and Newt would be the first to bear.

Credence's heat hit like a freight train. 

It always did, always the instant flip of a switch rather than a slow and steady slipping into hot water, until he was completely submerged. No, Credence's heats were hard and fast, an instant change that submerged everyone else in the water with him, drowning them in pheromones, chemistry, biology. Beautiful boy, with the power to destroy. But in this case they'd all be creating, together, and Credence wasn't going to have as satisfying of a heat when Graves had to focus on Newt, and Credence was alright with focusing on him as well. This was more important. 

The change was immediate. Newt, who'd only been half into his heat, was suddenly very vocal and very needy, nuzzling into Credence's palm and rocking his hips down towards Graves's waiting mouth. Graves himself could feel it, hot and heavy and thick arousal clouding his mind, making it hard to focus on anything but 'mate fuck mine' for both Newt and Credence. Luckily, he had mastered enough focus to know how to handle the effect of Credence's heavy heats, and could focus as he kissed Newt's hardening cock gently, then slid down to his entrance with his tongue, gently teasing along it with slow, broad licks.

As his movements continued, Graves began to vary the pressure and pace, using his tongue to tease along Newt's sensitive entrance, tongue delicate here, harder and broader there. Newt was squirming and gasping in no time, lost in a sea of pleasure and need, and Credence whined, wanting to participate. Newt pulled him down into a rough kiss, need the predominant emotion as his tongue slip slid in and out of Credence's mouth, teeth nipping and tugging at Credence's lower lip. 

Graves watched, rolling waves of heated arousal roiling through his stomach as his two boys entertained each other, though his mouth was still on Newt, still teasing, torturing, testing. Newt mewled softly against Credence's lips, and Credence broke the kiss, looking to Graves for guidance. 

"Not yet, sweetheart," he said in a soft voice, gentle, not his usual domineering bedroom tone. This required more delicacy than their usual interactions, no bondage, no tools, no toys except the thick vibrator waiting for Credence on the end of the bed to help satisfy him as they satisfied Newt together. 

"Keep kissing him," he ordered gently, and Credence obeyed, diving back into Newt's lips with gusto. Their hands found each other, and the two Omegas linked fingers with both hands, just about the cutest thing Graves had ever seen. Though it wasn't a surprise. Credence especially liked to hold hands during sex, and they both liked to always be at least a little in contact with each other during. Graves didn't mind, didn't fight it; it was cute, and sweet how attached they were. Besides, they still paid plenty of attention to him.

After a few more minutes of torturing Newt, working him up, Graves pulled away with a chin nearly dripping with his own saliva and Newt's self lubrication, and started right off the bat with two fingers in Newt, who moaned something fierce. "Oh, there are those beautiful noises I so love to hear," he purred, gently moving his fingers inside Newt, warming him up more, though he probably could have fit three, maybe four already. 

Credence whined again and Graves smiled at him, giving him a nod at his unspoken request. Credence scrambled to the edge of the bed, grabbing the vibrator there, and handed it to Graves. Graves removed his hand from Newt for "Just a moment, lovely" and quickly warmed up Credence with a few fingers, moving fast, a touch rough, and Credence moaned wantonly as he removed his hand, and slowly worked in the thick vibrator, which could mimic his cock well enough for now. Credence wanted the real thing, but Newt needed it for this to work. 

"Don't turn that on yet," he ordered carefully, and Credence whimpered but obeyed, going back to kissing Newt and stroking his hands along his cheek, neck, chest, thighs, whatever he could reach. 

Meanwhile, Graves pressed three fingers into Newt, who rocked against them, groaning again. Alright, then four. Newt moaned as the fourth was added, Graves gently, sweetly stretching him out, preparing him for everything to come. They'd done this once before, and Newt had enjoyed it immensely then (everyone had though, quite honestly, because how could they not) but that hadn't been during a heat, which had made it both more and less difficult. 

More difficult because Newt naturally wasn't as stretched then, and Graves had to manually work him up to it, though he did still have plenty of natural lubrication, but also less difficult because hormones weren't raging as much and it was easier to focus, hone in on his task rather than the 'need mate mine'. Still, they could do it. They would both do it, and Newt would be just as delighted as the first time, Graves was sure.

"How do you feel?" Graves asked, voice that gentle velvet, that soft silk that wrapped around your brain and smothered all other thoughts but how much you wanted to please him. A gentle persuasion, with just a touch of Alpha to truly bring it home. 

"Fuck me, please fuck me, Percy, I--" It was an outpouring of words, a rush of need and oh god did that shoot right to Graves's cock. His Omega--one of them, at least--was in need. His Omega wanted his cock. His Omega was his, his, his, and he was about to prove it. 

"Just a bit longer," Graves reassured in a hush, and Newt swallowed, nodding, waiting. "Credence." 

Credence nodded, and moved into place, taking Graves's spot between Newt's legs. Newt struggled up into a sitting position, then kneeling, trying to get a position that would be best for this.  Credence facing him, Graves sliding in behind. 

"You first, Credence," Graves said calmly, despite the fact that he was amazingly high on pheromones at the moment and could barely breathe without choking on the Omegas' scent.  
  
He breathed deep, taking in the scent of sex and hormones in the air, the tacky, sticky feeling of Newt's drying damp on his face and chin and lips, the sight of Credence over Newt's shoulder, eyes dark with lust and half lidded with the swirling scent of sex in the air. Heavy, and thick, and beautiful. Oh god. His beautiful boys. 

He watched as Credence lined himself up carefully, his cock shorter and a little thinner than Graves's Alpha cock, but it would be a good place to start. Graves's hands found Newt's hips, steadying him, and Newt's hands found Credence's shoulders, grip tight to balance himself as he slipped his legs a little farther apart. Finally, slowly, Credence began to push himself into Newt, and Newt's head dropped forward against the curve of Credence's neck, a low sound coming out of him. 

This must have been how it was before Graves. Newt and Credence switching off during heats, desperately trying to satisfy each other and only partially succeeding, tamping down the urges enough to keep going and not accomplishing much more. Once upon a time, at the start of the bond, Graves had felt like a voyeur when he watched Newt and Credence pleasure each other, like an outsider who was stealing a peek into a private moment when they paid more attention to each other than him. Now, however, he realized that their intention wasn't to exclude him; on the contrary, they were inviting him in. They were telling him 'here we are. You can look at us, we can tease you, but at the end of the day, you get to touch, too'. It was an invitation to come and play, and Graves took it wholeheartedly. Beyond that, sometimes they were just so lost in the moment that they focused on each other, the familiar. 

But he didn't mind. He was always included, at the end of the day, always present, always the Alpha to their Omegas. They had welcomed him in, and he had stepped inside with enthusiasm.

Credence didn't move at first, the good boy, waiting for further instruction, and Graves let him pet Newt's hair, stroking gorgeous auburn waves as he murmured words to him that Graves couldn't hear, but didn't need to. He knew the gist of it, the reassurances, the praise, the love and affection. Credence may have been the most quiet out of all of them, but he always knew just the right thing to say, whether to Newt or to Graves. He'd pulled them, respectively, out of sub and dom drop multiple times with just words alone, along with kind, hesitant touches. 

"Good boy, Credence," Graves murmured in praise, and he lit up like a Christmas tree, flush spreading down his neck and chest. "Daddy's proud of you. Just a little longer, okay?" 

Credence nodded, and Graves set to work, hand slipping down to feel around Newt's full entrance again, though there was enough space for him to slip one finger in next to Credence's cock. The Omegas gasped in unison, and Graves had to restrain himself from chuckling at the cute reaction from them both. He let his hand stay still for a moment, letting Newt adjust a bit, though he knew it'd hurt him when they started to move. Preparation had to be careful, but at the end of the day, there was also only so much that he could do. The rest was up to Newt's body. 

"More," Newt moaned softly, and god if Graves didn't want to shove his own cock in now and get it over with. But he had to "Wait, Newt. All good things in time."  
Graves took another measured breath, and he could feel Newt's muscles beginning to relax around him, the good Omega using his breathing techniques and the scent of Credence's neck to soothe himself. He nuzzled against Credence's skin, and Credence gently kissed his cheek, murmuring something again. Something about gorgeous, and love. 

Graves added a second finger, beginning to move them both. Just small, little, slow thrusts. Gentle stretching. Newt tensed at first, on instinct, and Graves's free hand soothed along his side and hip, his hand continuing its motions inside Newt. Credence rocked his hips gently, adding just a touch of friction, and Newt gasped, a soft, lovely noise coming out. 

He loved this. It’d taken Graves a little while to discover it, but he knew now that Newt loved the feeling of being full, of being completely filled by both of his partners and fucked until he was sore and coming hard. He liked that lasting feeling of soreness into the next day, of being reminded every time he moved that he was wanted, and loved. It helped that Graves liked dominating him, and that Credence was used to trying to satisfy him himself. Together...well. Judging by the noises Newt was making now, he was enjoying it immensely. Having the time of his life.

Three fingers, and Newt was whining, in some pain but not enough to want to stop. Graves kissed along his neck, nipping gently at the back of his shoulder as Credence smoothed his hands along Newt's chest and shoulders, up to his hair, and tugged him into a kiss. His hips thrust a little more desperately into Newt, who whimpered, but took it as well as the motion of Graves's fingers, stretched almost to his limit, but not quite. They were almost there. 

"How do you feel?" he murmured gently in Newt's ear as Newt rested his head back against Graves's shoulder. 

"Full," slipped out of Newt's mouth, his voice thick with emotion from the sensations he was experiencing. 

"Good enough?" 

Newt nodded, breath coming in quick bursts, and Graves smiled, kissing his cheek before he removed his fingers with some difficulty and a wet noise. Smoothly, he lined up his hips, using his fingers to guide Newt's entrance into staying open, and started to push in. 

Resistance. Of course, there was some resistance, and Newt mewled softly, a slight, pained noise making its way out. Credence stayed absolutely still, letting Newt dig blunt nails into his shoulders while Graves returned his hands to Newt's hips, holding him up, and still. 

"Fuck," Newt said, a rare word for him, and Graves stopped immediately, waiting. Finally, Newt nodded, and Graves sank the rest of the way into his entrance, thick cock nestling in next to Credence's smaller one, but still considerable enough to cause pressure for Newt. 

Both of them stayed absolutely still for a minute, and it seemed like no one even breathed. No movement, nothing but breath and pulse moving in time, all three of them relatively synced up. And then Newt's fingers slowly unclenched, and he nodded.

Graves looked over Newt's shoulder at Credence, giving him a nonverbal command, and Credence nodded, just slightly, and reached to turn on the vibrator inside of himself. He moaned, instantly, hips rocking up into Newt, whose fingers clenched around Credence's shoulders once more, and Graves joined in, setting up an even rhythm to match Credence's. 

"My beautiful boys, oh, such beautiful boys," Graves murmured against the bonding scar on Newt's neck, just next to his shoulder. Newt moaned luxuriously in answer, just a touch of pain in it, and so Graves made sure to keep it slow at first, Credence automatically following his unspoken instructions. His even, steady pace, letting Newt adjust before they really got into it. 

Credence was clearly having trouble holding back though, holding on to an orgasm that was rapidly slipping out of his control, building. And Graves fixed him with a look, saying, "Credence, not yet. You don't have permission." 

Credence whined softly, but continued on steadily, trying to keep control of himself. Graves knew, though, that he would. Training Credence to come nearly on command had been an interesting process, but a rewarding one. And now Graves had more control over Credence's orgasms than Credence did.  
  
Graves, however, was slipping out of his own control, the heady scent of his mates in the air making it hard not to fuck hard and fast into Newt, with or without Credence joining him. But he had to keep his wits about him, because he was the only one who could, at this stage. 

Newt, however, was adjusting quickly, and rocking back down against them both, so Graves switched it up, thrusting a bit faster and a bit deeper. Credence matched pace and met Graves for each thrust, moaning loudly, always the most vocal, always the most pleased despite the fact that they were satisfying Newt at the moment, and he didn't have permission to come yet.

That was alright, with both Credence and Graves. Graves knew as well as Credence that it would be all the more satisfying if he waited, and after a minute of seeing Credence hold on for dear life, thrusts desperate, uneven, Graves ordered, "Credence, come for your daddy." 

And oh, how beautifully he finished. Newt made a soft noise as Credence's come filled him and Credence pulled himself free, dropping down to a seat on the bed, Newt above him and holding onto him still for balance. 

"Credence, lie down," Graves ordered, and Credence slipped onto his back, Graves immediately pushing Newt forward, onto his elbows on either side of Credence's torso. The new angle was exactly what they both needed, and he pounded hard into Newt for a few more minutes until he came, knot fully formed and locking them together as Newt came as well, splattering Credence with come. 

Everything slowed down, finally, the two of them locked together, Credence watching them both with admiration and adoration in his eyes, and Graves just panted against Newt's back, bracing himself above him with his hands next to Newt's elbows. 

"Jesus Christ," Graves said after a minute, and both of his Omegas started giggling, pleased with themselves and him as well. "If you don't get pregnant from that, I won't be upset about doing it again." 

"I doubt either of you would be," Newt said a bit cheekily, and Graves swatted his ass gently.

Eventually, when they could manage it, they pulled apart, and Newt collapsed next to Credence, long limbs curling around him immediately, and Graves joined them a second later, pulling them both onto his chest and stroking fingers through their hair. 

"Do you really think it'll work?" Credence asked softly, and Graves smiled, kissing the top of his head. 

"If it happens, it happens. If not, we'll try with you," he answered, and Credence and Newt nuzzled into him at the same time. "You both did so well today. I'm so proud." 

"Thank you, Daddy," Credence murmured sleepily, and Newt chimed in, "You were brilliant, Percy." 

Graves smiled softly, and hugged them both close, letting Credence fall asleep on his chest, Newt following suit soon after. 

Just a few weeks later, the test came back positive; Newt was pregnant.


End file.
